


"Here. Take It."

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brrrrrrr, Fanart, First Meetings, Gen, Snowtrooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139





	"Here. Take It."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is aaaallllll the way back from LadyIrina's "[Ice and Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913)." After chapter 20 of "Family and Home," I felt like things had come full circle, snow and all, so I had to draw this first meeting scene. Look how far our little family has come! I love them so much, hhhnnnngggggg. <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
